


Czego Dean nie może zrobić na rozwidleniu dróg, to może na tronie Piekła

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czego na rozwidleniu dróg nie mógłby Crowleyowie zrobić Dean?Tekst na temat 41 (rozwidlenie dróg) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał podejrzanie spokojnie Crowley, Król Piekieł.

— Czekam — odpowiedział z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem siedzący na piekielnym tronie Dean Winchester, łowca.

— Na co, jeśli można wiedzieć?

— Na ciebie, oczywiście.

— Mogłeś zadzwonić.

— Mogłem.

— Wyczuwam jakieś ale…?

— Wtedy nie posiedziałbym na twoim tronie. Niezbyt wygodny.

— Nie musi być wygodny, nie dla ciebie. Mogłeś mnie przyzwać.

— Skończyło mi się… coś.

— Wezwać na rozwidlenie?

— Pojawiłbyś się?

— Dla ciebie? Możliwe.

— Hm… Na rozwidleniu nie mógłbym zrobić tego.

Winchester jednym sprawnym ruchem umieścił demona na tronie, siadając na nim okrakiem i wpijając się w jego usta.

— Mógłbyś.

— Tu jest cieplej — stwierdził, ściągając z siebie koszulę.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
